power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Fights Back
Earth Fights Back is the second episode of Power Ranger: Mystic Force Plot T.J, John, Charisse, and Alice are happy to become the new Power Rangers Mystic Force but Jessica is very Curious about those Magistaff that was from her Mom's story she decided to get info but the rangers has gotten into trouble with Necorlai and she tells them where is the 1st generation of Power Rangers Mystic Force and the new team don't know and she also explains about the Phoenix Necklace and Jessica discovered something big about her Mom and Dad and their friends. Story At Briarwood University in Jessica, John, Charisse, T.J, and Alice's Room, {T.J} I cant believed we have became the Power Rangers Mystic Force. (Charisse} yeah bro I'm so happy to be the Yellow Ranger as much as you like being the Blue Mystic Ranger. {Alice} yeah even though the Blue Ranger was a Girl and yellow is A boy. {John} Jessica what's wrong you've been so peaceful lately? {Jessica} sorry guys I've been so curious about those Magistaff that came to us it been so weird I think I have dreams about those when my Mom Madison told me and my Big sister Jamie 4 years ago when we we're kids. {John} hey Jess don't worry will figure out this. {Alice} yeah we know how much you miss your grandma since she died your dad and your mom and Big sister have moved to St. Louis. {Jessica} yeah thanks Alice and I does want to make a report about them and their friends and my mom's sister Xander Bly, Chip Thorn, and Vida Rocca I just need information about them. {Charisse} hey there was an abandoned room down the hallway maybe we can go there? {Jessica} good idea Char {Laughs}. {Jessica} we can look in it Tomorrow? {John} yeah tomorrow we don't have classes. {Jessica} yeah will look for it in the afternoon after we're done training. {Alice} okay got it we better get some sleep for tomorrow. {Jessica} yeah goodnight guys. {T.J} night. {Alice} night. In the Underworld, {Morticon) uh Necorlai? {Necorlai} what do you want Morticon? {Morticon} I need a plane to defeat those new Power Rangers Mystic Force! {Necorlai} yes we should find away I know I'll battle the New Rangers and maybe they can tell us where are the Veteran Power Rangers are. {Morticon} yes as soon as we get those 1st Mystics we'll be unstoppable when we look for that Phoenix Necklace that the Red Ranger Gave to one of his Daughters {Laughs Evily}. {Theme song} "Go, go Power Rangers Mystic Force"! Pushing Evil with all our might together, Mystic Force! Never give up without a fight together, Mystic Force! Mystic Rangers! Into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Standing up for what is right together, Magical source! Watching all that day or night together, Mystic Force Mystic Rangers, Into Danger! Go go Power Rangers! go go Power Rangers! Go! Mystic Force! Go! Go! Power Rangers Mystic Force! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Mystic force! Episode 2: Earth Fights Back At Briarwood University on Saturday outside in the woods, {Jessica} what a good Saturday to be training. {Alice} yeah um Jess what else did your mom said in the Mystic Story? {Jessica} well the 1st Mystic Rangers when they enter the enchanted Forest they were wearing Cloaks with their Mystic Symbols of a Red Phoenix, a green Minatour, a Yellow Garuda, a Blue Mer-tail, and a Pink Butterfly i wrote some kind of spell since I was 5 years old when my Mom told me that story. {John} okay does say that spell? {Jessica} okay, Galwick Mysto cloakin da 1st Mystic Rangers teamo butin la Buleo la Boy la Yellowin for la Girl la red for the la girl buto winia leavo Greenie for the boy la Pinka for the girl ha. {Gasps}. {Alice} whoa Jessica you really did it you made us our own Mystic Cloaks just like the original Team. {Jessica} yeah I really did wow I haven't said that spell when I was 5 years old. {T.J} yeah you are really good with that spell. {Charisse} yeah you wrote a lot of spells since we we're kids {Laughing}. {Jessica} okay guys lets start Training before any Monsters from the Underworld returns to fight us, In the City of Briarwood Necorlai is attacking incident people to lour the Mystic Rangers out to fight her, in the forest. {Morphers Beeps} {Jessica} omg guys it seems like training is over. {John} yeah there's trouble at the City! {Jessica} come on guys. {Alice} but Jess we have to do some training to get like new spell codes? {T.J} yeah do you want that? {Jessica} guys when I was asleep in my dream there was a white sorceress named Udonna in my dram she say's that being a hero it means helping your friends in danger so if you won't help us we'll go battle that monster our selves come on guys. In the City, {Screams}. {Jessica} come on get to safety everyone. {Gasps} {Laughs Evilly} {Necorlai} huh it's nice to finally meet you Power Rangers. {John} who are you? {Necorlai} allow me to introduce myself I am Necorlai Queen of the Vampires I have waited so long for this day to come. {Jessica} well we have been waiting for this ready. {both} ready. {All} Magical source Mystic Force! {Mystic Morpher} Galywic Mysto Ranger {Grunts} {Necorlai} how sweet the 2 girls are the Blue and Red Ranger. {Blue Ranger Charisse} that's right Necorlai will show you something that we can do huh Magistaff WATER STREAM BURST huh {Necorlai} hiya! {Green Mystic Ranger, John} Magistaff axe mode ha take some little Vines for a change of tied huh! {Necorlai} ha ha You rangers can't get me. {Red Ranger, Jessica} take some of this fire of the Phoenix hiya. {Necorlai} ha you can't even take me down I'm stronger like a thousand years ago now come with me you 3. {All} hey let us go {Groans}, In the Forest Alice and T.J we're still training to get new codes but they got nothing until they get a call from Jessica saying she and the others are in danger so they morph to save them on their Broom riders, Meanwhile in the middle of the woods, {Necorlai} hey Mucor here is some delicious Power Rangers To have. {Screams} {Chuckles} {Gasps} {T.J} whoa that Monster is so nasty? {Alice} yeah it is my Locater is sensing that the others are in the monster {T.J} Jessica guys are you there {Jessica} yeah we're here we're inside the Monsters belly. {Pink Ranger, Alice{ don't worry will save you ha Mystic Pixie Dust huh {Sneezes} {Pink Ranger, Alice} Guys are you okay? {Red Ranger} yeah we are and yuck we're covered with Monster slime uh. (Blue Ranger, Charisse) Magic Staff Trident wave. The water washes away the slime. {Yellow Ranger, T.J} My turn Magistaff Crossbow Mode ha! Yellow blots fires at the monster and scores several direct hits. {Groans} {Green Ranger, John} wait ago Charisse! {Blue Ranger, Charssie} wait ago Teej! {Yellow Ranger, T.J} Thanks Char. {Pink Ranger, Alice} yeah Jessica you we're right we shouldn't have listen to you. {Yellow Ranger, T.J} Yeah look guys we have a new Spell code. {Red Ranger, Jessica} okay guys lets see what this code can do {All} Magical Force Mystic Force {Mystic Morpher} Galywic Mystic Rmermacks! {Green Titan} Mystic Minatour, {Pink Titan} Mystic sprite, {Blue Titan} Mystic Mermen, {Yellow Titan} Mystic Garuda, {Red Mystic Titan} Mystic Phoenix. {All} Mystic Titans! The Mystic Titans battle Mucor then they transformed into Mystic Dragon while Jessica was battling him with her Sword then the Mystic Dragon shoots out a fire balls and Jessica kicks the fireball and Mucor was destroy into millions of pieces. At Briarwood University. {T.J} whoa wasn't it awesome that we became the Mystic Titans. {Alice} yes it was. {Charisse} Hey guys lets go to that a banded room I found can get us answers about Jessica's Parents. {Jessica} Oh yeah come on. In the a banded room the Rangers look inside in it. {Alice} whoa look at this old junk? {John} yeah these must have belong to the original Mystic Force Rangers Thousands of years ago. {T.J} yeah look at this place. {Charisse} whoa guys look at this Sword it's so real life like from a Ancient Mystic Ranger Thousands of years ago before we we're even Born. {Jessica} hey guys look at this it seems like this is a Picture of the 5 members of the Original Team. {T.J} hey look the picture is down {Jessica} okay let me put it up to see who are the Original Mystic Force Team. {high scary Music} {Gasp} {T.J} what the? {Charisse} no way! {John} oh my {Alice} the Original Mystic Force Rangers are? {Jessica} my Dad, mom and their friends were the original Mystic Force Rangers this whole time? Cast and Characters Mystic Force Rangers Allies *Mystic Mother-Mentor *Lilly-Friends of the Mystic Rangers both the veteran and the new Team and the daughter of Necroida. *The Five Mystic Warriors *Jenji the Magical Cat *The Veteran Mystic Rangers Villains Monster Trivia Notes Background Information